This nest of whores and vipers
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Sequel zu „Voices soft as thunder“, slashiger Krimi, Javert und Valjean ermitteln, nicht ganz freiwillig, in einer Mordserie, die sie weit in die Vergangenheit zurückführt.
1. Chapter 1

„**This nest of whores and vipers"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Sequel zu „Voices soft as thunder", _

_slahiger Krimi, Javert und Valjean ermitteln, nicht ganz freiwillig,_

_in einer Mordserie, die sie weit in die Vergangenheit zurückführt._

_Wie könnte es anders sein, gehören die Jungs Hugo und einander, ebenso Cosette und Marius, die anderen Charaktere gehören mir, außer Dr. Grenvil, den habe ich bei Giuseppe Verdi ausgeborgt, nachdem unser Baby-Baß so erinnerungswürdig in der Rolle war._

_Author's note:_

„_Tantes" entspricht übrigens dem deutschen Wort „Schwule"._

1. Kapitel

„Ich brauche eine Beschäftigung," sagte Javert und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. „Zumindest befürchte ich das, nachdem ich mich gestern dabei erwischt habe, nicht nur alle unsere Schreibfedern und Kohlestifte gereinigt, sondern auch der Größe nach sortiert zu haben."

Jean Valjean blickte ihn über den Frühstückstisch an und lachte leise. „Was willst du tun?" fragte er. „Einen Schreibwarenhandel aufmachen?"

„Sehr komisch. Nein, ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht doch einmal ein paar der Anfragen nach Informationen nachkommen," erwiderte Javert vorsichtig.

„Du willst wieder ermitteln?"

„Na, ja, nur so ein wenig, zum Spaß." Javert wußte nicht, wie Valjean auf dieses Ansinnen reagieren würde.

„Das heißt, ich werde zukünftig meine Schreibgeräte selbst der Größe nach ordnen müssen?" Valjean war in jeder Stimmung, in der es für ihn schwierig war, irgend etwas ernsthaft zu betrachten. Eigentlich dauerte diese Stimmung nun schon drei Monate, genauer gesagt, seit vergangenen Juni, seit er ganz offiziell ein freier Mann war.

„Du bist albern," rügte Javert sanft.

„Entschuldigung," tat Valjean zerknirscht. „Wenn du das tun willst, dann tue es doch, oder glaubst du, ich würde von dir erwarten, daß du mich um Erlaubnis fragst?"

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, wie du dazu stehst."

Valjean warf ihm einen Blick zu, in dem deutlich ein „schon wieder?" zu lesen war.

„Du hast nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, daß du mir nie etwas übel genommen hast, weil ich nur meine Pflicht getan habe. Das wäre aber keine Pflicht."

„Wenn du, um glücklich zu sein, eine Aufgabe brauchst, dann solltest du dir eine suchen." Jetzt war Valjean einigermaßen ernsthaft. „Übrigens habe ich diese Unterhaltung schon vor zwei Monaten erwartet. Ich habe doch gesehen, wieviel Freude du daran hattest, als du wegen meiner Begnadigung durch die Stadt gelaufen bist."

„Du kennst mich zu gut."

„Ist das etwa ein Vorwurf?"

Javert wollte gerade eine passende Antwort geben, als es klopfte, und Alphonsine, Violettas Nachfolgerin, eintrat. Sie war fleißig und erledigte ihre Arbeit gründlich, aber eine so enge Beziehung wie sie zu Violetta bestand, würde sich nie entwickeln. Auch sie hatte Valjean auf der Straße aufgelesen. Alphonsine hatte zwei Kinder, die allerdings von ihrer Schwester versorgt wurden. „Sergeant Danois, Messieurs," meldete sie.

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick. Lucien Danois hatte die Enthüllung, daß der langgesuchte Jean Valjean und M. Fauchelevent ein und dieselbe Person waren, nicht besonders gut aufgenommen. Seine Bewunderung für Javert hatte empfindlichen Schaden genommen, und von Valjean hielt er sich möglichst fern. „Ich denke, ich werde mich auf den Weg zu Cosette machen," sagte Valjean. „Wir haben sowieso noch etwas Arbeit zu tun."

Javert nickte. Es war besser, wenn Lucien und Valjean nicht aufeinander trafen. „Grüß mir mein Patenkind."

Valjean stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und küßte Javert auf die Stirn. „Laß dich nicht ärgern." Dann verließ er den Salon.

Javert fiel erst auf, daß Alphonsine noch in der Tür stand und peinlicherweise die kleine Szene mit angesehen hatte. Sie waren wirklich sorglos geworden in den vergangenen Monaten. „Ich lasse bitten."

Lucien Danois kam mit einem zackigen Schritt herein. „M. Javert," sagte er steif.

„Guten Morgen, Lucien, möchten Sie Kaffee?"

„Nein, danke."

„Möchten Sie wenigstens Platz nehmen?"

Lucien setzte sich. „Ich möchte gleich klarstellen, daß die Tatsache, daß ich hier bin, nicht bedeutet, daß ich nicht mehr wütend bin. Ich bin wütend. Mir ein halbes Jahr Komödie vorzuspielen und mich wie einen Idioten durch Paris nach jemandem jagen zu lassen, der sich die ganze Zeit in Ihrer Nähe befand, zu dem Sie sogar abends ins Bett gekrochen sind, werde ich Ihnen nicht so schnell verzeihen."

„Ich weiß," seufzte Javert. Es war zwar nötig gewesen, aber moralisch war es sicherlich nicht in Ordnung. „Und ich nehme es Ihnen auch nicht übel."

„Ich bin hier, weil ich Ihre Hilfe benötige. Beruflich," fügte Lucien hinzu, um gar nicht erst den Eindruck zu erwecken, er habe ein Problem mit Violetta.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Wie verrückt, daß er vor wenigen Minuten mit Valjean darüber gesprochen hatte, daß er etwas zu tun brauchte...

„Wir haben seit einigen Wochen eine Mordserie. Gestern wurde die dritte Leiche gefunden."

„Ich habe nichts gehört, daß es so eine Serie gibt. Im ‚Moniteur' stand nichts davon."

„Die Ermittlungen haben nicht gerade Priorität. Die Toten waren allesamt tantes aus der Umgegend von Saint Michel, also interessiert es niemanden. Aber die Vorstellung, daß da jemand durch die Stadt läuft und Menschen den Bauch aufschlitzt, gefällt mir nicht. Doch mit Frau und Kind ist es kaum möglich, noch außerhalb der Dienstzeit zu ermitteln. Außerdem sind die tantes nicht gerade glücklich, mit der Polizei zu tun zu haben. So wie einige Kollegen mit ihnen umspringen, ist es ihnen auch nicht zu verdenken. Da Sie mir ja sowieso noch etwas schuldig sind, dachte ich, Sie könnten mit ihnen reden."

Javert hatte das Gefühl, daß ihm irgend etwas Entscheidendes entgangen war. „Wieso meinen Sie, die würden mit mir reden?"

Lucien sah ihn unsicher an. „Violetta berichtete mir, daß... daß Sie und M. Valjean... Und Sie haben mir eben auch nicht widersprochen. Aufgrund dessen bin ich davon ausgegangen, daß Sie..."

„Daß ich eine Vorliebe für Männer habe und mich dort auskenne?" vollendete Javert den Satz; jetzt war ihm auch bewußt, was Lucien nicht aussprach. „Da muß ich Sie enttäuschen. Ich habe vor allem eine Vorliebe für Jean Valjean."

„Oh," machte Lucien und war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, was er damit ausdrücken wollte, Enttäuschung oder Irritation, daß Javert so freimütig einräumte, was ihn und Valjean verband.

„Doch Sie können Ihre Notizen gern hier lassen, ich werde es mir ansehen," bot Javert an. Er fand es noch immer irritierend, daß Lucien meinte, er würde sich unter den tantes auskennen, nur weil er einen Mann liebte.

„Ja, das wäre nett." Lucien klang niedergeschlagen. Wenigstens konnte Javerts Nase für Verbrechen nicht schaden, vielleicht fiel ihm ja etwas auf.

XXX

Javert verbrachte den Großteil des Tages mit dem sorgfältigem Durchgehen der Unterlagen, die Lucien ihm dagelassen hatte. Man mußte dem jungen Sergeanten lassen, daß er wußte, wie man einen Bericht faßte. Er hatte eindeutig einen Blick für Details. Die Leichen waren in der Nähe von Saint Michel gefunden worden, die Opfer hatten äußerlich wenig gemeinsam, das erste war ein korpulenter Mann Mitte Fünfzig, das zweite ein neunzehnjähriger Junge, und das neueste Opfer ein schmächtiger Dreißigjähriger gewesen. Die Gemeinsamkeiten lagen daran, daß die Leichen geradezu aufgeschlitzt worden waren, die Herzen lagen neben den Leichen. Keines der Opfer war beraubt worden. Das Interessanteste war jedoch, daß alle drei am Abend vor ihrem Tod in der Taverne „Le coq noir" gewesen waren, zahlreiche Zeugen hatten sie die Taverne lebend verlassen sehen, und danach waren sie verschwunden, bis man ihre Leichen einen Tag später fand.

Der Instinkt des Jägers war längst in Javert erwacht, und er wußte, wenn er erst einmal die Witterung eines Verbrechens aufgenommen hatte, war es für ihn unmöglich, Lucien die Unterlagen mit ein paar Ratschlägen zurückzureichen. Nein, er mußte selbst sich im „Coq noir" umsehen, aber es gab bestimmte Gründe, weswegen er dies nicht allein tun konnte.

Javert wartete ab, bis sie sich am Abend in die Intimität ihres Schlafzimmers zurückgezogen hatten, und Valjean fragte: „Was hat eigentlich dein jugendlicher Bewunderer gewollt?"

„Meine Hilfe in einem Fall. Eine Mordserie."

„Die Toten von Saint Michel?"

„Du weißt davon?"

„Wir hören in der Stiftung so allerlei, was nicht in der Zeitung steht." Valjean begann, sich auszukleiden. „Konntest du ihm helfen?"

„Noch nicht, aber ich werde ein paar Ermittlungen anstellen."

„Adieu, sortierte Schreibgeräte."

„Sehr witzig." Javert ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. „Ich werde eine Taverne aufsuchen müssen, wo die Opfer vor ihrem Tod gewesen sind?"

„Du wirst doch hoffentlich vorsichtig sein, oder?" Valjean war schlagartig ernst geworden und ließ sich neben Javert auf dem Bett nieder. „Ich will nicht irgendwann deine Leiche identifizieren müssen."

„Du machst dir ja Sorgen." Javert fühlte sich gerührt, denn es hatte sich niemand je Sorgen gemacht, ob sein Beruf vielleicht gefährlich war. „Merkwürdigerweise geriet ich immer nur dann in tödliche Gefahr, wenn du in der Nähe warst." Er räusperte sich. „Das bringt mich dazu, dich um etwas zu bitten."

Valjean blickte ihn neugierig an. Javert bat selten um etwas, er wartete eher, daß Valjean von sich aus erriet, was er wollte.

„Die Taverne ist ein Treffpunkt der tantes. Ich bin schon einmal vor etwa drei Jahren dort gewesen, und ich befürchte, ich werde nicht sehr willkommen sein."

„Ich frage erst einmal nicht, was du angestellt hast, sondern was du in so einem Laden gemacht hast."

Für einen Moment war Javert irritiert, dann wurde ihm klar, daß Valjean offenbar davon ausging, er sei freiwillig und um Bekanntschaften zu schließen, im „Coq noir" gewesen. „Ich war dienstlich dort, und du solltest deine schmutzigen Gedanken ein wenig zügeln."

Valjean hob nur ironisch die Augenbrauen.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, habe ich dort vier Abende darauf gewartet, daß der Bruder des Wirts auftauchte, den wir wegen Straßenraubes suchten. Da er dann tatsächlich auftauchte, habe ich ihn verhaftet."

„Das erklärt, warum der Wirt alles andere als glücklich darüber sein wird, dich zu sehen."

„In der Tat. Wenn ich allerdings nicht allein käme, sondern in Begleitung..."

„Du willst mich als Tarnung mitnehmen?"

Javert atmete auf. Es war irgendwie leichter, nachdem Valjean es ausgesprochen hatte. „Ja. Wenn ich mit meinem Liebhaber komme, wird es nicht so aussehen, als würde ich herumschnüffeln."

„Ein Ex-Polizist und ein Ex-Sträfling in einer Mordermittlung? Bin nur ich der Meinung, daß irgend etwas daran komisch ist?"

„Kommst du nun mit?"

„Ich werde mir bestimmt eine solche Attraktion wie das ‚Coq noir' nicht entgehen lassen. Wie ist es dort übrigens?"

Javert seufzte, streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und begann, sich laut zu erinnern, wobei er feststellte, daß die Erinnerung gar nicht so unangenehm war, wie er gedacht hatte. „Ich habe diese vier Abende still in einer Ecke gesessen und gewartet. Ich habe versucht, die zahlreichen Pärchen und ihre Berührungen schlicht zu ignorieren. Wenn mich jemand ansprach, war ich unfreundlich, so daß sie schnell das Interesse verloren. Natürlich wußte ich, was sich außerhalb der Schankstube abspielte; niemand, der je in einem Gefängnis war, hat darüber Illusionen. Doch all das berührte mich nicht, ich tat nur meine Pflicht. Nur ließen sich meine Träume nicht davon überzeugen. Kurz nach der Verhaftung begann ich, von dir zu träumen."

„Darüber würde ich gern mehr hören," sagte Valjean und bettete seinen Kopf auf Javerts Schulter.

„Ich habe geglaubt, ich würde wahnsinnig. Plötzlich warst du in meinen Träumen, und es ging nicht mehr darum, dich zu verhaften. Die Träume waren sehr eindeutig. An einen erinnere ich mich noch ziemlich genau. Wir waren wieder in Montreuil, und diesmal habe ich deine ausgestreckte Hand genommen. Doch du zogst mich in deine Arme, küßtest mich und dann... Den Rest kannst du dir ungefähr denken."

„Dazu gehört nicht viel Phantasie," erwiderte Valjean und ließ seine Hand spielerisch tiefer gleiten. „War es ungefähr so?"

XXX

Valjean notierte ein wenig erstaunt, daß Javert, bevor sie das „Coq noir" betraten, nach seiner Hand griff. Abgesehen von ihren Haushälterinnen und dem, was Marius versehentlich gesehen hatte, hatten sie nie jemanden eine Berührung intimerer Art zwischen ihnen sehen lassen, nicht einmal Cosette, und jetzt nahm Javert in aller Öffentlichkeit seine Hand.

Natürlich war Valjean bewußt, daß es ihrer Tarnung diente, trotzdem fühlte es sich ausgesprochen gut an. Weniger gut fühlte sich die Pistole an, die er in der Rocktasche trug. Javert hatte ihm die Waffe schweigend in die Hand gedrückt und die zweite selbst eingesteckt, was Valjean ein wenig beunruhigte. Javert rechnete offenbar mit Schwierigkeiten.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte das „Coq noir" wie eine ganz normale Taverne, abgesehen vom völligen Fehlen von Frauen. Beim zweiten Hinschauen war festzustellen, daß in den dunkleren Ecken sich Männerpaare herumdrückten, und einige der Anwesenden sehr auffällig gekleidet waren.

Javert zog Valjean zu einem Ecktisch, wo sie Platz nahmen, und von wo sie einen exzellenten Blick durch den Raum hatten. Eine Minute später stand ein schmaler, sehr agiler Mann vor ihnen. „Sie sind hier nicht erwünscht, Inspecteur," sagte er unfreundlich.

„Das ist aber ausgesprochen unhöflich, Louis," erwiderte Javert. „Da will ich meinem lieben Freund hier," er führte tatsächlich und zu Valjean nicht geringem Amüsement, dessen Hand an die Lippen, „die beste Taverne von Paris zeigen, und Sie benehmen sich derart ungastlich."

Mit wachsendem Unglauben hatte Louis die Geste verfolgt. „Wen wollen Sie denn diesmal einsperren, daß Sie zu einer solchen Nummer greifen?"

Valjean gelang es nicht, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Hören Sie, Inspecteur, Ihre Anwesenheit hier ist nicht gerade gut fürs Geschäft," sprach Louis weiter. „Die Polizei im Haus verscheucht mir die Gäste."

„Ich persönlich würde vermuten, daß die Gäste über die Anwesenheit der Polizei ganz froh sind, wenn hier ein Irrer herumschleicht und Gästen die Brust aufschlitzt."

„Sie sind wegen der Morde hier? Die Polizei zeigt tatsächlich Interesse daran?"

„Wenn mir auffällt, daß alle Opfer hier gewesen sind, beim Verlassen der Taverne zuletzt gesehen wurden, und am Abend darauf tot aufgefunden werden, interessiert mich das durchaus."

„Gleich werden Sie behaupten, ich brächte meine Gäste selbst um."

„Das wäre dann wirklich schlecht fürs Geschäft."

Valjean hatte sich das Geplänkel angehört. Er wußte, eigentlich war er nur aus Gründen der Glaubwürdigkeit mitgekommen, trotzdem konnte er sich schwer zurückhalten. „Kannten Sie die Toten?"

„Ja, sicher, sie waren häufig hier."

„Irgendjemand, der sich besonders für sie interessiert hätte?"

„Sie meinen, außer Ihnen? Nein, sie waren hier, um Gesellschaft zu suchen, manchmal fanden sie welche, manchmal nicht."

„Und an den Abenden, wo sie zuletzt hier waren, hatten sie da Gesellschaft?" fragte Javert.

„Keine Ahnung, Inspecteur, Teil des Erfolges meines kleinen Unternehmens ist, daß ich nicht so genau hinsehe, wer hier mit wem anbändelt." Louis wandte sich an Valjean. „Haben Sie wirklich nichts Besseres gefunden als den da?"

„Nein," sagte Valjean ganz schlicht. „Wissen Sie vielleicht, ob irgendwer an allen Abenden hier war, bevor die Männer starben?"

„Charles war hier, wie immer. Außer heute, wie mir gerade auffällt. Komisch, sonst ist er jeden Abend hier."

„Das gefällt mir nicht," murmelte Javert düster. „Wissen Sie, wo dieser Charles wohnt?"

„In irgendeiner kleinen Straße Richtung Fluß."

„Komm," Javert zog Valjean auf die Füße.

„Das ist das erste Mal, daß ich aus einer Taverne verschwinde, bevor ich etwas getrunken habe," beschwerte sich dieser, „natürlich abgesehen von Abenden, an denen ich vor dir flüchten mußte."

„Mein Instinkt sagt mir, daß dieser Charles entweder unser Mörder oder aber das nächste Opfer sein könnte," erklärte Javert. „Wie sieht er aus?"

Louis gab eine kurze Beschreibung seines Stammgastes, und schon war Javert nach draußen gestürmt. „Gott, bin ich froh, daß er nicht mehr mich jagt," kommentierte Valjean und folgte ihm. „Wo willst du suchen?" fragte er, als er Javert eingeholt hatte.

„Wir werden sehen, ob hier sich irgendetwas Auffälliges auf dem Weg zur Seine findet, dann gehen wir dem nach, ansonsten werde ich Lucien sagen, daß er nach diesem Charles fahnden muß," antwortete Javert, wobei es fast eher wirkte, als spräche er mit sich selbst. „Was mich irritiert, ist die Sache, daß die Männer eines Abends nach dem Besuch des ‚Coq noir' verschwinden und erst am nächsten Tat tot wieder aufgefunden werden. Was macht er während der Nacht mit ihnen, und wo macht er das?"

„Du meinst, er hat irgendwo einen Unterschlupf, wohin er sie bringt?" mutmaßte Valjean, was Javert kurz durcheinander brachte, denn er war so gewöhnt, allein zu ermitteln, daß er gar nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte. „Der muß dann in der Nähe der Fundorte sein. Niemand kann doch einen erwachsenen Körper so weit tragen."

„Anwesende ausgeschlossen," bemerkte Javert mit einem kurzen Seitenblick trocken. „Die andere Möglichkeit wäre, daß er einen Wagen hat."

In diesem Moment war in einiger Entfernung der spitze Entsetzensschrei einer Frau zu hören. Der Ton war noch nicht verklungen, da hatte sich Javert schon in Bewegung gesetzt und spurtete in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Valjean folgte ihm ein wenig langsamer. Das war eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei der er die Jahre, die zwischen ihnen lagen, deutlich spürte. Er gelangte schließlich in eine kleine Gasse, an deren Ecke eine ältere Frau zitternd lehnte. In der Gasse beugte sich Javert über einen leblosen Körper und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Der ist schon ein paar Stunden tot. Haben Sie irgend jemanden gesehen, Madame?"

Die alte Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich ihn gesehen hätte, wenn ich nicht da drauf getreten wäre." Schaudernd deutete sie auf ein blutiges Etwas am Boden.

Valjean konnte ein Würgen nicht unterdrücken. Das am Boden liegende sah sehr nach einem menschlichen Organ aus. Trotzdem ging er langsam auf Javert zu und warf einen Blick auf den grausam zugerichtete Leichnam. Der Mann, bei dem es sich der Beschreibung nach, die Louis gegeben hatte, um Charles handeln mußte, war vom Bauch bis zur Kehle aufgeschlitzt worden. „Es ist kaum Blut dort, viel weniger als damals," schoß es Valjean durch den Kopf, während er sich im nächsten Moment fragte, woher dieser Gedanke gekommen war. Und dann wußte er es. „Ich habe das schon einmal gesehen," sagte er stockend.

„Was?" Javert drehte sich entgeistert um.

„Ich habe schon einmal eine Leiche gesehen, die genau so zugerichtet war," wiederholte Valjean.

„Wann? Wo?"

„In einem der Gefängnisse, wo ich war. Es war nicht auf einem der Schiffe, und es war ganz sicher nicht in Montreuil."

„Denk nach, ich werde inzwischen die Polizei rufen." Javert griff in die Tasche und zog die Signalpfeife hervor, die er nach seinem Abschied behalten hatte. Der Ton gellte ohrenbetäubend schrill durch die Nacht.

„Es muß in Toulon gewesen sein," sagte Valjean.

„Ich würde mich doch an einen solchen Fall erinnern."

„Vor allem wäre bei dir der Täter ganz sicher nicht entkommen."

„Dein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten ehrt dich."

„Es muß dann also gewesen sein, bevor du nach Toulon kamst," überlegte Valjean laut.

„Dann blieben ja nur zehn Jahren, in denen das gewesen sein kann."

„Etwas weniger, denn ich war schon eine Weile dort. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, es war ein Tag wie der andere..."

Javert seufzte. „Es wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als daß ich Lucien um die Akten aus Toulon ab 1796 bittet."

„Es muß kein Sträfling gewesen sein, das weißt du hoffentlich. Es kann genausogut einer der Aufseher gewesen sein."

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Und jetzt verschwinde. Wir sehen uns zuhause."

„Du willst, daß ich gehe?"

„Valjean, wir haben hier eine Leiche, die Ähnlichkeiten zu einer Leiche aufweist aus einer Zeit, als du in Toulon warst." Javert griff nach seinem Arm. „Ich will nicht, daß jemand auf die Idee kommt, daß es der Ex-Sträfling war."

Valjean nickte wortlos und wandte sich um. Er ging heim und wartete dort im Salon, bis Javert zurückkam, ohne ein Licht anzuzünden. Da war sie wieder, die Vergangenheit, zurück in ihrem Leben.

„Ich war vorhin ein wenig harsch," sagte Javert, als er den dunklen Salon betrat und einen Moment benötigte, um festzustellen, wo im Dunkel Valjean sich befand. „Das wollte ich nicht."

„Du hast recht gehabt." Valjean streckte die Hand aus und deutete auf den Platz neben sich.

Javert setzte sich und tastete nach Valjeans Hand. „Trotzdem, ich hätte nicht mit dem Ex-Sträfling anfangen sollen."

„Welchen Zweck hätte es zu verdrängen, was wir waren? Wir sind hier, und wir sind zusammen. Unter anderem ist das der Fall, _weil_ ich ein Sträfling war und du ein Polizist." Valjean drückte die Hand fester. „Übrigens fand ich es sehr schön, als du vorhin meine Hand nahmst."

„Du weißt, daß das nur an einem solchen Ort geht."

„Wir könnten gelegentlich, wenn all dies vorbei ist, wieder dort hingehen."

„Ganz sicher nicht." Javert drückte Valjean in die Polster.

„Fandest du es so unangenehm?"

„Ich fand es unangenehm, daß Louis, diese kleine Ratte, dir lüsterne Blicke zugeworfen hat."

„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen."

„Lügner," sagte Javert sanft und küßte Valjean.

XXX

Lucien brauchte zwei Tage, um die Unterlagen zu besorgen und zusammenzustellen. Dann erschien er am Abend in einer Droschke der Polizei und brachte dazu noch Violetta und Pierre mit. „Wir werden jede Hilfe brauchen, die wir bekommen können," erklärte Lucien die Anwesenheit seiner Frau. „Da sind tausend Namen durchzugehen, wenn nicht mehr. Pierre konnten wir schlecht allein zuhause lassen."

„Ich glaube nicht, daß ich mich an so viele Mitgefangene erinnern kann," seufzte Valjean. „Das war vor fünfunddreißig Jahren."

„Sie sind der einzige Hinweis, den wir haben." Lucien versuchte, seine Vorbehalte zu unterdrücken.

„Dann werde ich als erstes einmal eine Kanne sehr starken Kaffees kochen," meinte Violetta praktisch. „Das wird ja vermutlich die ganze Nacht dauern."

„Du kannst Pierre im Schlafzimmer ins Bett bringen," bot Valjean an.

„Ich will eine Geschichte," krähte der Junge. „Ich will ‚der Drache und der Zauberer'."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon er spricht," behauptete Javert scheinheilig.

„Du wirst doch wohl einen kleinen Jungen nicht enttäuschen wollen?" fragte Valjean mahnend.

„Was um Gottes Willen finde ich an diesem Heiligen?" murmelte Javert und brachte Pierre ins Bett, wo er ihm die gewünschte Geschichte erzählte, unterbrochen durch Pierres Beschwerden, wenn ein Detail nicht richtig war.

Im Salon versuchten sich Valjean und Lucien auf ein System zu einigen. Sie beschlossen schließlich, die Listen durchzugehen, um zunächst alle auszuschließen, die nicht in Fragen kamen. Als Javert in den Salon zurückkehrte, hörte er den Dialog zwischen Lucien und Valjean.

„Francois Vartan, Nr. 22079."

„Kenne ich nicht."

„Paul Avanches, Nr. 22080."

„Der hing eine Weile mit mir an einer Kette. Der war damals weit über Fünfzig. Wenn er überhaupt noch lebt, ist er Mitte Neunzig."

Als nächstes folgte eine lange Liste von Namen und Nummern, bei denen Valjean nur noch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Maurice Lasalle, Nr. 24599."

„Ist tot. Brach zusammen, während wir Steine schleppten."

„René Berté, Nr. 24600."

Valjean lachte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob der verrückt oder blöde war. Der hat permanent gelacht. Ich habe immer erwartet, daß ihn jemand den Hals umdreht, aber es ist nichts passiert, solange ich da war."

„Das hat jemand dann getan, kurz nachdem du entlassen wurdest," bemerkte Javert. „Der Täter war Nummer 27165. Er wurde hingerichtet. Den können Sie also auch gleich streichen. Mein erster Fall übrigens."

„Ich sagte doch, daß du unseren Mörder erwischt hättest, wärst du schon in Toulon gewesen." Valjean lächelte Javert liebevoll an, was Lucien verlegen zur Seite schauen und zum nächsten Namen auf der Liste gehen ließ.

„Jean Valjean, Nr. 24601."

„Jetzt gehen Sie zu weit, Lucien," warnte Javert.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie." Lucien begann, hektisch in den Akten zu suchen. „Joseph Clery, Nr. 24602."

„Die Prinzessin." Valjean verdrehte die Augen.

„Die Prinzessin?"

„Der wahre Herrscher von Toulon. Ein kleines, schlankes Kerlchen, hübscher Junge. Er hatte ein Talent dafür, sich immer einen der Anführer zu suchen und durch diesen über die Baracken zu herrschen. Und wenn dessen Stern im Sinken war, hängte sich die Prinzessin an den nächsten. Irgendwann war er allerdings nicht mehr so nett anzusehen. Er war ein vor der Zeit gealterter Mann, als man ihn entließ."

„Victor Mangot, Nr. 24602."

„Keine angenehme Erinnerung. Er wollte nicht akzeptieren, daß ich ‚nein." gesagt hatte, als er jemanden suchte, der ihm seine Pritsche wärmt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er danach jemals wieder feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen konnte."

Es fiel Javert schwer, sich vorzustellen, wie Valjean jemandem die Zähne einschlug; andererseits wußte er aus eigener schmerzhafter Erfahrung aus Montreuil, daß Valjean fest zuschlagen konnte.

Violetta hatte begonnen, diejenigen Namen aufzulisten, die Valjean unbekannt erschienen und auf einer zweiten Listen diejenigen, die ihm etwas sagten und über deren weiteres Schicksal ihm nichts bekannt war nach ihrer oder seiner Entlassung.

Es folgten jetzt zahllose Namen, zu denen Valjean nur zu sagen vermochte, daß sie tot waren. Was für ein Glück er gehabt hatte, Toulon zu überleben, wurde ihm erst jetzt bewußt.

„Jules Benoit, Nr. 26103," sagte Lucien, inzwischen weit weniger munter.

„Dem gelang die Flucht. Zu meiner Zeit wurde er nicht zurück gebracht. Später vielleicht?"

Javert schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er hätte sich erinnert an einen zurückgebrachten Flüchtling, so wie er sich immer an die beiden Male erinnert hatte, als Valjean zurückgebracht wurde.

„Daniel Delmarc, Nr. 26104."

„Zusammen mit Benoit geflohen und nie wieder aufgetaucht. Ich glaube, die waren zu dritt. Edmond... Mir fällt nicht ein, wie er hieß."

„Edmond Palmiac, Nr. 26107?" fragte Lucien.

„Ja, der war das. Auch nie wieder gesehen."

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Lucien den letzten Namen nannte. „Robert Bertolini, Nr. 28361."

„Hatte tolle Verbindungen, konnte so gut wie alles reinschmuggeln." Valjean klang todmüde. Es war nicht damit getan, sich an Namen, Nummern und dazu gehörige Gesichter zu erinnern, diese Erinnerungen brachten gleichzeitig auch die Erinnerungen an die ganzen schrecklichen neunzehn Jahre dort hervor.

„Ich denke, um die Aufseher kümmern wir uns morgen früh," sagte Javert. „Es wird uns nicht weiter bringen, wenn unsere Erinnerung einschläft."

Fast dankbar begann Lucien, die Unterlagen zusammenzusuchen, während Violetta Pierre holte.

Valjean winkte nur müde zum Abschied, während Javert die Gäste nach draußen begleitete. Als er zurückkam, war Valjean in seinem Sessel fest eingeschlafen. „Willst du nicht lieber im Bett schlafen?" fragte Javert leise, doch Valjean wachte nicht auf. „Na, denn, wieder einmal." Javert hob Valjean aus dem Sessel und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wobei ein Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte, da ihn die Situation so sehr an jenem Morgen erinnerte, als sie von der Seine in Marius' Zimmer zurückgekehrt waren.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_

„_Schmiere" ist unter anderem ein alter Slang-Ausdruck für „Polizei", der überlebt hat im Ausdruck „Schmiere stehen", nämlich davor warnen, wenn die Polizei kommt._

2. Kapitel

Als Valjean erwachte, fiel sein Blick als erstes auf Javert, der neben ihm im Bett halb saß, halb lag und konzentriert Akten las.

„Arbeitest du immer noch oder schon wieder?" fragte Valjean. „Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"

„Schon wieder, und ja, ein paar Stunden." Ohne den Blick von seiner Akte abzuwenden, griff Javert neben das Bett und brachte eine Kanne und eine Tasse zum Vorschein. „Kaffee?"

Sehr erfreut nickte Valjean, griff nach der eingeschenkten Tasse und nahm einen Schluck. „Hast du den gekocht?"

„Ja."

„Du weißt, daß er scheußlich ist, oder?"

„Ja," antwortete Javert mit leichter Zerknirschung. „Weißt du, daß dieser Mord in Toulon in keiner offiziellen Aufzeichnung auftaucht?"

„Hätte ja auch nicht unbedingt ein gutes Licht auf die Verantwortlichen geworfen."

„Wer war das Opfer?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht gekannt. Er hing an einer anderen Kette, und er war noch nicht lange dort. Außerdem habe ich mich ja sowieso von den meisten ferngehalten. Ich fürchte, ich kenne weder seinen Namen, noch seine Nummer."

„Ich habe mir auch die Aufseher einmal vorgenommen. An fast alle erinnere ich mich, und die meisten von ihnen sind alt oder tot. Wer ist Pascal Largarde? Der war nur ein paar Monate in Toulon, wobei man dort eigentlich immer mehrere Jahre Dienst tat."

„Das ist eine Art, mich zu wecken. Erst dieser Kaffee und dann auch noch Lagarde." Valjean schauderte. „Wir waren alle mehr als erleichtert, als du ihn ablöstest."

„Was?"

„Du warst sein Nachfolger, wußtest du das nicht?"

Javert schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, daß jemanden meinen Posten vor mir inne hatte. Wie war er?"

„Wenn jemand die Hölle von Toulon noch verschlimmern konnte, war er das. Völlig unberechenbar, er hatte Spaß daran, uns zusammenzuprügeln, dachte sich völlig grundlos grausame Strafen für Vergehen aus, die nie begangen wurden. Es gab zahlreiche Aufseher, denen wir die Pest an den Hals gewünscht haben, aber als Lagarde ging, und du kamst, haben wir gefeiert."

„Ich wußte nicht, daß mein Auftauchen jemals Grund für eine Freudenfeier war."

„Jetzt weißt du es." Valjean lächelte. „Was werden wir jetzt tun?"

„Wir?"

„Ja, wir, es sei denn, du willst meine Hilfe nicht."

„Du willst wirklich aktiv der Polizei helfen?"

„Ich will dir helfen."

„Wir müssen den Zeitpunkt dieses Mordes genauer bestimmen, damit wir wissen, wer überhaupt als Täter in Betracht kommt."

„Du hast schon einen Verdacht."

„Ich würde es nicht Verdacht nennen, eher ein Gefühl, daß etwas nicht stimmt. Und wenn ich diesem Gefühl nachgebe, stelle ich fest, daß mir das, was es mir sagt, nicht gefällt."

„Klär mich auf, Inspecteur, laß mich nicht im Dunkeln tappen."

„Punkt eins, es gibt einen Mord, der nicht in den Akten steht. Punkt zwei, warum steht er nicht in den Akten, wenn es ein Gefangener war, hätte man ihn doch vor Gericht gestellt? Punkt drei, ein Aufseher wird lange vor Ende seiner normalen Dienstzeit abberufen. Punkt vier, diesen Aufseher beschreibst du als brutal, willkürlich und unberechenbar."

„Du glaubst, daß es Lagarde war?" Valjeans Blick wurde besorgt. „Du wird auch Lucien nicht gefallen."

„Er wird denken, daß mein Instinkt von uns beeinträchtigt wird, und ich jetzt jeden Sträfling für einen Heiligen halte. Ich brauche mehr als ein Gefühl."

„Was tun wir dann?"

„Wir suchen uns jemanden, der bestätigt, daß Lagarde und der Tote zur gleichen Zeit in Toulon waren."

„Das heißt, wir suchen Paris nach jemandem ab, der zufällig zur gleichen Zeit wie ich in Toulon war? Sprechen wir ältere Männer auf der Straße an und fragen sie, ob sie zufällig einmal im Bagno gewesen sind?"

„Unsinn." Die Vorstellung schien Javert trotzdem zu amüsieren. „Das geht viel einfacher. Als ich das erste Mal wirklich mit dir sprach, was habe ich dir da gegeben?"

Auf Valjeans Gesicht breitete sich die Erkenntnis aus. „Natürlich hast du recht. Jeder, der aus dem Bagno entlassen wurde, hat einen gelben Paß und muß sich bei der Polizei melden. Es ist kaum davon auszugehen, daß sie alle abgehauen sind."

„Wohl kaum. Es gibt nur einen, der es schafft, zwanzig Jahre lang unterzutauchen."

XXX

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten jemand anderen gefunden," beschwerte sich Valjean am nächsten Tag, als sie vor einem heruntergekommenen Haus nur wenige Schritte vor der Stadtgrenze standen. „Ich sehe ja ein, daß er der einzige ist, der in Paris lebt und der die gesamte mögliche Zeit in Toulon war, aber es hätte ruhig jemand anderes sein können."

Javert legte ihm kurz und wortlos die Hand auf die Schulter. Es war sicherlich alles andere als leicht, sich an Toulon erinnern zu müssen, aber jetzt auch noch leibhaftig jemandem von damals begegnen zu müssen, war verdammt schwer.

Sie betraten das Haus und suchten nach der richtigen Tür. Javert klopfte auf jene energische Art, auf die nur die Polizei zu klopfen pflegt, und unwillkürlich lief Valjean ein Schauer über den Rücken. Zu lange hatte er dieses Geräusch gefürchtet, um es jetzt gänzlich ignorieren zu können.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet von einem Wesen, bei dem es sich nicht auf den ersten Blick erschloß, welchen Geschlechtes es war. Es war sicherlich über sechzig, und irgendwo konnte man noch Spuren früherer Schönheit erkennen. „Ich habe nichts gemacht," sagte das Wesen mit einer Stimme, die ebenfalls keinen Schluß auf sein Geschlecht zuließ.

„Das hat auch niemand behauptet, Prinzessin," sagte Valjean.

„Diesen Namen habe ich seit dreißig Jahren nicht mehr gehört," erwiderte das Wesen.

„Wir haben ein paar Fragen an dich. Können wir hereinkommen?"

Joseph Clery, die frühere Prinzessin, gab die Tür frei und wirkte, als sei es ihm gleichgültig, ob die beiden Männer ihm ins Zimmer folgten. Das Zimmer war vollgestellt mit zerschlissenen Möbeln, aber einigermaßen sauber. Clery nahm seine beiden Besucher genauer unter die Lupe. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer du bist," sagte er zu Valjean, „aber der stinkt geradezu nach Schmiere." Nach einem weiteren Blick auf Javert machte er einen Schritt zurück. „Zum Teufel, das ist doch... Sie sind doch dieser Aufseher, der sich immer an seinem Schlagstock festgehalten hat, als befürchteten Sie, das Ding würde sonst davonlaufen."

Valjean hustete wieder einmal, wie er es immer tat, wenn er ein Lachen unterdrücken wollte, während Javerts Miene sich verdunkelte.

„Ich habe mich immer an meine Auflagen gehalten. Es gibt keinen Grund, mich wieder einfahren zu lassen."

„Niemand hat vor, dich irgendwo einfahren zu lassen," beruhigte Valjean. „Wie ich schon sagte, haben wir nur einige Fragen."

„Verdammt, wenn ich nur wüßte, wer du bist," murmelte Clery.

„Valjean, Nummer 24601."

„Unmöglich." Clery blickte auf die elegante Kleidung. „Kein Sträfling läuft so herum."

Fasziniert beobachtete Javert, wie Valjean aufseufzte und begann, seinen Rock, seine Weste und schließlich sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, bis Clery die Zahlen sehen konnte. Valjean machte, seit er begnadigt worden war, kein Geheimnis mehr aus seiner Vergangenheit, doch er war immer sehr zurückhaltend, was die eingebrannten Ziffern auf seiner Brust anging. Sehr präsent war Javert der Tag, als sie sich das erste Mal in Marius' Zimmer langsam und vorsichtig gegenseitig entkleidet hatten, und Valjean für einen kurzen Moment versucht hatte, die Nummer zu verbergen.

„Heilige Maria Magdalena, du bist das wirklich! Jean Valjean, der Ausbrecherkönig von Toulon in Polizeibegleitung in meinem Zimmer... Hat er dich etwa erwischt?" Clery deutete auf Javert.

„Irgendwie schon," antwortete Valjean und warf Javert einen Blick zu, der nur Sekundenbruchteile andauerte, aber einen Joseph Clery nicht täuschen konnte, der in Toulon überlebt hatte, weil er derartige Zeichen erkennen konnte.

„Und ich habe immer gerätselt, ob du Männlein oder Weiblein liebst."

Javert begriff, warum Valjean so gereizt auf Clery reagiert hatte. Der Mann war unerträglich indiskret.

„Aber das mit euch geht nicht schon seit Toulon, oder? Das wäre mir doch aufgefallen."

Valjean und Javert tauschten noch einen Blick, diesmal deutlich länger. Wann hatte es angefangen? Sicher nicht in Toulon, da war Valjean ein Gefangener von vielen gewesen und Javert nur ein weiterer Aufseher. Nein, daß sich etwas zwischen ihnen entwickelte, hatte in Montreuil-sur-mer begonnen, vor Fantines Festnahme als sie beide, jede auf seine Art, die Stadt regierten, gleichzeitig, aber nicht gemeinsam. Dort hatte ihre Besessenheit voneinander ihren Anfang gehabt, die später anderen Gefühlen wich.

„Na, gut, wenn ihr mir eure Romanze nicht erzählen wollt," sagte Clery mit einer großartigen Geste, die erahnen ließ, was er für die Männer, durch die er in Toulon geherrscht hatte, gewesen war, „was wollt ihr dann hier?"

„Die Morde von Saint Michel," sagte Javert knapp.

„Traurig, aber ich weiß darüber gar nichts."

„Es gab einen Mord in Toulon, der die gleiche Handschrift trug. Komm, Clery, eine aufgeschlitzte Leiche mit herausgerissenem Herzen vergißt man doch nicht."

„Einmal Schmiere, immer Schmiere, was?" fragte Clery, was bei Valjean einen neuerlichen Hustenanfall auslöste, während es bei Javert wieder einmal Sehnsucht nach seinem Schlagstock verursachte. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Meint die Polizei, daß man den Fall nach fünfunddreißig Jahren endlich untersuchen kann?"

„Wer war der Tote?" fragte Valjean. „Ich kann mich nur noch an die Leiche erinnern, alles andere weiß ich nicht mehr."

„Xavier Mascaut," antwortete Clery, ohne lange nachzudenken. „War nur ein paar Wochen in Toulon. Ganz niedlich, also bevor er aufgeschlitzt wurde. Ein Taschendieb, soweit ich mich erinnere."

„Ist das alles?" fragte Javert ungeduldig. Clery ging ihm auf die Nerven, aber die Vorstellung, noch einmal die Listen wälzen zu müssen, machte ihn auch nicht gerade froh. Vielleicht wußte die Prinzessin ja noch mehr.

„Habe ich das gesagt?" beklagte Clery sich dann auch prompt. „Mascaut wollte es sich die Jahre in Toulon so angenehm wie möglich machen. Doch statt sich einen Beschützer unter den Gefangenen zu suchen, verfiel er darauf, sich einen Aufseher zu suchen und dem... Gefälligkeiten zu erweisen. Die Menschenkenntnis dieses Jungen war katastrophal, auch wenn sein Grundgedanke gar nicht so falsch war. Er suchte sich den jüngsten Aufseher und machte ihm Avancen. Eines Nachts kam der Aufseher in die Baracke und holte Mascaut. Wir machten alle noch dreckige Witze darüber, was jetzt wohl zwischen den beiden passierte. Das nächste Mal, als ich Mascaut sah, lagen er und sein Herz etwas getrennt voneinander."

„Und der Aufseher?"

„Wurde diskret aus Toulon entfernt."

„Erinnerst du dich an den Namen?"

„Natürlich, Lagarde hieß das Schwein."

Valjean nickte Javert anerkennend zu, der zuckte nur die Schultern. Er mochte in seinen Leben zahllose Fehler begangen haben, was aber polizeiliche Ermittlungen anging, hatte er sich nie geirrt. „Würdest du die Aussage zu Protokoll geben?"

„Bin ich irre?" fuhr Clery auf. „Ich bin eine tantes mit 'nem gelben Paß. Ich werde doch keine Zeugenaussage machen gegen einen Beamten des Königs. Glaubt ihr vielleicht, ich habe Lust, mir das bißchen Leben zu versauen, was ich noch habe? Nein, ich werde keinen Ton mehr sagen. Und jetzt raus hier!"

Eine Minute später standen Javert und Valjean wieder auf der Straße. „Und was jetzt, großer Meister der Kriminalistik?" fragte Valjean.

„Finden wir Lagarde," antwortete Javert. „Warum hat er wieder angefangen?"

„Ich verstehe nicht." Sie gingen langsam zurück zu ihrer Wohnung.

„Ich meine, er bringt einen Mann in Toulon um und wartet dann fünfunddreißig Jahre, um vier weitere zu töten? Selbst für einen Geisteskranken wäre das ein nicht nachvollziehbares Verhalten."

„Woher weißt du, daß er aufgehört hat?" In Valjeans Gesicht war plötzlich Grauen und Abscheu zu lesen. „Stell dir vor, er war im Ausland, oder er hat Leute getötet, die keiner vermißt..."

„Du meinst, seit fünfunddreißig Jahren läuft hier ein irrer Mörder herum, und es ist keinem Polizisten aufgefallen?" Javert schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Irgendjemand wäre das aufgefallen. Mir wäre das aufgefallen. Ich war zehn Jahre in Paris bei der Präfektur. Niemand kann durch Frankreich ziehen und Menschen aufschlitzen, ohne daß die Präfektur davon erfährt."

Valjean erwiderte nichts. Sein Vertrauen in die Polizei und ihr Interesse, Straftaten zu verfolgen, die den Bodensatz der Gesellschaft zum Opfer hatten, war nicht sehr ausgeprägt.

In ihrer Wohnung erwartete sie Lucien. „Wir haben weitere Opfer," sagte er düster.

„Wann und wo?" fragte Javert scharf.

„Ich sagte weitere, nicht neue Opfer. Wir sprachen über Benoit, Delmarc und Palmiac, die ausgebrochen waren. Sie waren nicht lange flüchtig. Benoit und Delmarc wurden 1806 in Marseille tot aufgefunden, Herzen herausgeschnitten, etcetera."

„Die beiden waren ein Paar," erinnerte Valjean sich.

„Palmiac hat etwas länger durchgehalten. 1810 in Nancy auf die übliche Weise ums Leben gekommen."

„Und niemand hat jemals die Verbindung hergestellt?" fragte Javert. Wie konnte nur eine solche Schlamperei passieren?

„Es kommt noch schlimmer. Victor Mangot, dem die Zähne fehlen, trieb bei Angers 1812 in der Loire. Wo sein Herz geblieben ist, weiß keiner."

Javert stieß einen Fluch aus, der so heftig war, daß Valjean zusammenzuckte.

„Sie müssen die Prinzessin unter Polizeischutz stellen lassen," sagte Valjean. „Wenn jemand herumläuft und ehemalige Sträflinge, die Männer mögen, tötet, dann ist er in Gefahr."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Ich denke, morgen kann ich einen Mann abstellen."

„Was ich allerdings noch wichtiger finde," sagte Javert, „wo hält sich Pascal Lagarde auf, Aufseher in Toulon 1804 und 1805?"

„Ich werde seine Personalakte besorgen," versprach Lucien und fragte dann: „Warum eigentlich?"

Javert erklärte es ihm so kurz und knapp wie möglich.

„Das gefällt mir nicht," meinte Lucien.

„Mir auch nicht," erwiderte Javert. „Werden Sie Lagarde verhaften?"

„Wenn Sie mir beweisen, daß Lagarde der Täter ist, selbstverständlich. Das Gesetz gilt auch für Diener des Staates."

„Dann werden wir den Beweis erbringen."

„Wie genau willst du beweisen, daß Lagarde der Mörder ist?" fragte Valjean, nachdem Lucien gegangen war.

„Nun, wir wissen, daß er seine Opfer jetzt im ‚Coq noir' sucht. Also werde ich es im Auge behalten. Er wird wiederkommen."

„Dann werden wir ihn kriegen. Da vertraue ich dir ganz." Valjean wollte sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzen, um die Post durchzusehen.

„Bevor wir uns jetzt anderen Dingen widmen, muß ich dich etwas fragen," begann Javert nervös. „Und ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, wie ich das tun soll."

„Ich dachte, wir hätten die Zeiten hinter uns, in denen es nicht möglich war, miteinander zu sprechen."

„Ja, trotzdem ist es nicht leicht. Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, was... was vor der Seine war. Ich finde auch nicht, daß es wichtig für mich ist zu wissen, ob du... vor mir... Du weißt, daß es vor dir in meinem Leben niemanden gab." Javert zwang sich mühsam, sich zusammenzureißen. „Was ich versuche, wobei ich mich wirklich dumm anstelle, ist dich zu fragen, ob es in Toulon jemanden gegeben hat..."

„Nein," antwortete Valjean. „Da war niemand."

„Ich mußte fragen, um zu wissen, ob du auf seiner Liste stehen könntest. Ich würde dir dann nicht erlauben, mich zu begleiten. Ich werde dich nicht einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen."

„So irre, wie Lagarde zu sein scheint, sind wir schon dadurch beide in Gefahr, daß es ein ‚wir' gibt," erinnerte Valjean sanft.

„Gleichgültig was passiert, er darf nicht auf die Idee kommen, daß wir etwas anderes als Freunde sind."

Valjean nickte. „Und wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast oder mich etwas fragen möchtest, gibt es keinen Grund für Verlegenheit oder Scham. Wir haben soviel zusammen erlebt, wir waren beide jeder für sich in der Hölle, da sollte es nichts mehr geben, was peinlich ist."

„So, wie du es sagst, klingt es ganz leicht," seufzte Javert. „Ich wünschte, das wäre es."


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Im Laufe des Nachmittags brachte ein Bote die Personalakte von Pascal Lagarde. Aus dieser ließ sich entnehmen, da er ab 1810 als Soldat mit dem kaiserlichen Heer durch Europa gezogen war. Nach Waterloo war er einige Jahre in den Überseebesitzungen, danach war er als Adjutant bei verschiedenen Gesandten in England, Preußen, Spanien und den Vereinigten Staaten. Er war dann 1825 unehrenhaft entlassen worden nach einem nicht näher bezeichneten Vorfall in St. Petersburg, wo er wiederum als Adjutant gewesen war. Dann verschwand er für sieben Jahre spurlos, bis er im September 1832 bei der Präfektur sich um eine Stelle in Paris bewarb, was abgelehnt wurde. Den letzten Teil hatte Javert laut vorgelesen.

„Hältst du es für möglich, daß er in St. Petersburg wegen des Vorfalles verhaftet wurde?" fragte Valjean.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Javert, „aber diese Geschichte erklärt, daß er nicht auffiel. Ich bin sicher, daß wir in all den Städten, wo er war, Leichen ohne Herz finden würden."

„Gibt es eine Adresse?"

„Ja, aber die dürfte nicht stimmen."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie man jemanden aufschlitzen und hinaustragen kann, ohne daß es jemandem auffällt, wenn man im Haus Gorbeau wohnt."

Valjean mußte lachen. „Nein, das ist schwer möglich." Wie komisch, daß dieses Haus nun zum dritten Mal in ihrem Leben eine Rolle spielte. „Also eine falsche Adresse. Dann bleibt wohl nur das ‚Coq noir'."

Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit postierten sich Valjean und Javert in der Straße, in der sich die Taverne befand. Valjean verbarg sich in einem Hauseingang, Javert hinter einer Ecke, jeweils im Abstand von fünfzig Metern vom Eingang entfernt.

Das Warten begann. Im „Coq noir" herrschte ein munteres Kommen und Gehen. Die meisten Männer, die allein kamen, gingen nicht allein wieder. Es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen, der Valjean an den Aufseher Lagarde oder Javert an die Beschreibung aus der Personalakte erinnerte.

Irgendwo entfernt schlug eine Kirchturmuhr Mitternacht. Valjean wechselten wieder einmal von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er war so langes Stehen nicht mehr gewohnt, und daß Javert das wahrscheinlich klaglos durchstand, machte es auch nicht leichter.

Wenige Schritte entfernt auf der gegenüberliegender Straßenseite löste sich plötzlich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten und entfernte sich von Valjean mit schnellen Schritten. Valjean wartete, zählte bis zwanzig und folgte dann dem Mann vorsichtig, was ein erhebliches Maß an Konzentration erforderte, denn das ganz leichte Hinken war aufgrund des langen Stehens stärker als sonst. Hinter sich ahnte er mehr, als daß er sie hörte, weitere Schritte. Die Anwesenheit von Javert war ihm immer bewußt, daher mußte er sich nicht umdrehen.

In sicherem Abstand folgten sie der Gestalt durch einige Straßen in immer dunklere Teile der Stadt. Schließlich sahen sie die Gestalt in eine schmale Straße einbiegen. Vorsichtig folgten sie und stellten zu ihrer Überraschung fest, daß die Straße wie ausgestorben da lag, von der Gestalt war keine Spur zu sehen.

„Wäre ich noch hinter dir her, würde ich vermuten, du seiest wieder die Wand hochgeklettert," raunte Javert Valjean ins Ohr, der ebenso leise zurückflüsterte: „Es gibt Sachen, für die bin ich inzwischen zu alt geworden." Beide zogen ihre Pistolen aus den Rocktaschen.

Javert machte ein paar Schritte in die Straße hinein. Es mußte irgendwo einen Eingang geben, denn so schnell hatte der Mann die Gasse nicht durchqueren können, er mußte sich noch in unmittelbarer Nähe befinden, doch es war nichts zu sehen. Es gab keine einzige Lampe in der Straße, und dem Mond gefiel es, sich hinter einer Wolke zu verstecken.

Die Frustration, die Javert verspürte, als er sich umwandte, war vergleichbar mit jener, die er damals in der Rue Picpus gefühlt hatte. In diesem Moment kam der Mond für wenige Augenblicke hinter den Wolken hervor. Hinter einem Erker, der in der Dunkelheit kaum zu erkennen gewesen war, kam eine Hand mit einer Pistole hervor, und diese Waffe zielte genau auf Valjean, dessen weißes Haar im Mondlicht viel zu gut zu sehen war.

Javert benötigte genau eine Sekunde, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er konnte nicht auf den Schützen schießen, der Erker verdeckte den Körper, ein Warnruf würde ihn nur zum Abdrücken bringen. Es waren fünf Schritte bis zum Erker, Javert benötigte nur zwei und packte den Arm.

Der Mann war offenbar gerade dabei gewesen abzudrücken, denn im gleichen Moment, in welchem Javert den Arm nach unten riß, löste sich der Schuß.

Valjean ließ sich zu Boden fallen und versuchte, seine Pistole unter seinem Körper wieder hervorzuziehen.

Gleichzeitig ging Javert mit einem nur halb unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut in die Knie.

„Nein, Gott, bitte tue mir das nicht an," formten Valjeans Lippen lautlos.

„Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen, Monsieur," sagte der Mann mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich habe ihn eben nur am Bein erwischt, der nächste Schuß wird in seinen Kopf gehen."

Valjean dachte nicht einmal daran, auch nur den Versuch zu machen, die Pistole zu benutzen. Er legte sie hörbar auf das Pflaster und erhob sich so, daß der Mann seine Hände sehen konnte.

„Ich nehme an, er hat auch eine Waffe," der Mann deutete auf Javert, „nehmen Sie sie und legen Sie sie auf den Boden."

Valjean kniete neben Javert nieder, der sich den rechten Oberschenkel hielt und reichlich blaß wirkte. „Bist du einigermaßen in Ordnung?" fragte er, während er die Pistole aus der Rocktasche fischte, in die Javert sie vor seinem Angriff hatte gleiten lassen.

„Wenn man von dem Loch in meinem Oberschenkel absieht... Ich denke nicht, daß eine Arterie getroffen wurde." Sie kannten sich so in- und auswendig, daß sie keine Worte brauchten, um miteinander zu kommunizieren. Javert sah Valjean fragend an und blickte dann nach oben.

Valjean nickte unmerklich. Es gab Stimmen, die vergaß man nicht. Lagardes vorgeblich sanfte Stimme gehörte dazu.

„Jetzt helfen Sie ihm auf die Beine."

„Wirst du es schaffen aufzustehen?" erkundigte Valjean sich.

„Sicher," antwortete Javert herausgepreßt zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Wenn du mir hilfst." Er legte seinen Arm um Valjeans Schultern, gemeinsam kamen sie auf die Füße, auch wenn Valjean schon allein durch die Berührung erkannte, daß nur die Selbstbeherrschung, die ihn so berühmt gemacht hatte, Javert aufrecht hielt.

„Wenn Sie jetzt bitte schnell ans Ende der Straße gehen würden und dabei nicht vergessen, daß ich bei einer falschen Bewegung schießen muß," sagte Lagarde weiterhin mit seiner übertriebenen Höflichkeit.

Javert stützte sich bei jedem Schritt schwer auf Valjeans Schulter. Um die Ecke herum stand eine offene Kutsche. „Sie werden die Zügel nehmen," wies Lagarde Valjean an, „ich werde mit Ihrem Freund hinten Platz nehmen. Ich hasse es, mich zu wiederholen, aber wenn Sie eine falsche Bewegung machen, werde ich wieder auf ihn schießen."

„Ich hatte Sie schon beim ersten Mal verstanden," erwiderte Valjean und half Javert in den Wagen. In den Augen Javerts war deutlich zu lesen, daß er hoffte, Valjean würde die erste Gelegenheit nutzen, um zu fliehen, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie konnte Javert glauben, daß er ihn hier allein zurücklassen würde in den Fängen eines geisteskranken Mörders?

Lagarde stieg in den Wagen und befahl Valjean mit einem Wink, sich auf den Bock zu schwingen. Valjean nahm die Zügel. „Wohin soll ich jetzt?"

„Erst einmal geradeaus."

Die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung. Gelegentlich gab Lagarde Anweisungen zum Weg, ansonsten schwieg er. Valjean versuchte, sich die Details des Weges einzuprägen, was aufgrund der sehr dunklen Nacht alles andere als leicht war, und überlegte gleichzeitig, wie sie aus ihrer mißlichen Lage herauskommen konnte. Wäre er allein gewesen, oder Javert nicht angeschossen worden, hätte er ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, sich einfach vom Kutschbock fallen zu lassen, doch das wagte er in dieser Situation nicht.

Javert drückte seine Hand auf die Wunde im Oberschenkel, um die Blutung zu stillen und verfluchte sich für seine Unachtsamkeit. In all den Jahren hatte ihn nur ein einziger Mann, den er verfolgt hatte, austricksen können, und das war Valjean gewesen. Er war ganz offenbar nicht mehr in Übung, und jetzt auch noch alles andere als handlungsfähig. „Was haben Sie mit uns vor?" fragte er schließlich. „Offenbar wollen Sie uns nicht erschießen, denn sonst hätten Sie das bereits getan. Sie werden uns ja kaum aufschlitzen und das Herz herausschneiden wollen, denn das würde ja viel zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Ein paar tantes zu töten, ist eine Sache, aber einen angesehenen Bürger und einen Polizeiinspektor umzubringen, ist ein anderes Kaliber. Da wird man alles daran setzen, Sie zu verhaften."

Lagarde antwortete nicht, doch seine Haltung wurde angespannter.

Solange sie ihm verbergen konnten, daß Javert kein Polizeiinspektor mehr war, Valjean nicht ganz so angesehen, wie behauptet, und daß sie beide mehr teilten als gute Gespräche, waren sie nicht in akuter Gefahr. Lagarde mußte erst zu einer Entscheidung kommen, was er mit ihnen machen sollte.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten befahl Lagarde Valjean in einen Hof einzubiegen und anzuhalten. „Helfen Sie ihm heraus, und dann gehen Sie dort ins Haus," wies Lagarde an. Es war zu dunkel in dem Hof, um Einzelheiten erkennen zu können. Lagarde dirigierte sie ins Haus hinein, dort eine Treppe hinunter und dann durch eine Tür.

Der Raum dahinter war nicht sehr groß, hatte keine Möbel und irgendwo knapp unterhalb der Decke ein kleines vergittertes Fenster, durch das der Mond, der wieder hervorgekommen war, schien. „Bis ich entschieden habe, was ich mit Ihnen anfange, werde ich Sie hier einsperren müssen," sagte Lagarde, schloß die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel von außen herum. Seine Schritte entfernten sich hörbar.

Valjean half Javert, sich auf den Boden zu setzen. „Ich weiß, daß das weder die Zeit noch der Ort für so ein Ansinnen ist, aber meinst du, wir schaffen es, deine Hosen etwas auszuziehen, damit ich deine Wunde verbinden kann? Ich würde es gern machen, solange wir noch Licht vom Mond haben."

Javert nickte wortlos und mit zusammengepreßten Lippen. Er hatte mehr Blut verloren, als er zugegeben hatte. Valjean machte sich an der Hose zu schaffen, öffnete Gürtel, Knöpfe und versuchte, den Stoff herunterzuziehen. Javert konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Das Blut hatte den Stoff an der Haut festkleben lassen; der Versuch, beides voneinander zu lösen, bereitete erhebliche zusätzliche Schmerzen.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein Messer und könnte es einfach aufschneiden," murmelte Valjean reuevoll.

„Mein heiliger Jean," Javert machte den vergeblichen Versuch, ein Lachen auszustoßen, „ich werde angeschossen, und du leidest."

Inzwischen war es Valjean gelungen, die Wunde freizulegen. Er sog scharf den Atem ein. „Das gefällt mir nicht," sagte er düster. „Du brauchst einen Arzt. Die Kugel steckt noch, und ich fürchte, ich werde sie nicht entfernen können." Er unterdrückte die aufkommende Panik, entledigte sich seines Rocks, seiner Weste und des Hemdes, welches er in breite Streifen zerriß. Diese band er um die Wunde. Die ersten waren sofort von Blut durchtränkt, erst der fünfte Streifen färbte sich nicht mehr rot.

Javert lehnte schwer atmend gegen die Wand. Ganz langsam entkrampfte er seine Finger, die er tief in den Sandboden eingegraben hatte, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Valjean stand auf, zog Weste und Rock wieder über, ruckelte versuchsweise an den Gittern des Fensters, ging zur Tür, untersuchte diese und klopfte dann Wände, Decke und Fußboden ab. Ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen, kehrte er zu Javert zurück und ließ sich neben diesen nieder.

Beinahe eine Stunde saß Valjean bewegungslos dort, dann stand er geräuschlos auf. Mittlerweile war es stockdunkel in dem Keller, der Mond schien nicht mehr durch das schmale Fenster.

Javert fühlte sich mindestens so hilflos, wie er es in der Taverne getan hatte. Er war außer Gefecht gesetzt, und daß Valjean überhaupt nichts sagte, machte ihm größere Sorgen, als er sich eingestehen mochte. Es sprach dafür, daß es keinen Weg hinaus gab, denn sonst hätte Valjean nicht die ganze Zeit ruhig neben ihm gesessen, sondern versucht, sie hier herauszubringen. Sie konnten also nur warten, bis Lagarde was auch immer entschied, mit ihnen zu tun. Sein Körper begann, sich gegen den Fremdkörper zu wehren; ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Wie in der Taverne beschlich ihn die Gewißheit, daß der Tod nur eine Frage von Stunden sein konnte, doch im Gegensatz zur Taverne war es nicht möglich, Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß wir hier lebend herauskommen," begann Javert leise. „Ich bin nicht gut darin zu sagen, was ich fühle, das war ich nie, aber ich will vermeiden, daß es zu spät werden könnte, es zu sagen. Ich möchte dir danken, dafür, daß du irgend etwas in mir gesehen hast, was niemand sah, was nicht einmal ich selbst erkannt habe."

„Verdammt seiest du," kam Valjeans Stimme aus einer Ecke des Kellers.

„Ich weiß, daß du das nicht hören willst," fuhr Javert deutlich irritiert fort, „aber trotzdem danke ich dir für die fünfzehn Monate, die so voller Wunder waren, daß ich, selbst wenn uns nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben mag, jetzt weiß, daß ich nicht umsonst gelebt habe." Er unterbrach sich. „Sag mal, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"

„Ja, sicher," Valjean klang sehr abwesend.

„Findest du nicht, daß die Tatsache, daß ich dir gerade mein Herz ausschütte, es erfordern würde, daß du neben mir sitzt und meine Hand hältst?"

„Endlich," murmelte Valjean zufrieden. „Ich habe jedes Wort gehört, was du gesagt hast, mon bien-aimé, und ich liebe dich auch. Ich dachte allerdings, daß du es zu schätzen wüßtest, daß ich uns lieber hier raushole, als deine Hand zu halten."

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

Valjean war wieder neben ihm und legte Javerts Arm um seine Schulter, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Daß Lagarde geglaubt hat, er könne mich in einem einfachen Keller festhalten, finde ich verzeihlich, aber daß du meine Fähigkeiten unterschätzt, wo du doch genau weißt, daß ich noch aus jedem Gefängnis geflohen bin, in dem ich war, ist kränkend."

„Wieso hast du so lange gewartet?" Javert versuchte, sein verletztes Bein zu belasten, was er sofort unterließ.

„Das Mondlicht. Ich wollte vermeiden, daß man meinen Schatten sieht durch das Schlüsselloch oder unter der Schwelle."

„Hat dir eigentlich schon irgend jemand gesagt, _wie_ unglaublich du bist?"

„Gelegentlich du." Valjean stieß die Tür auf. Die Treppe lag dunkel und verlassen vor ihnen. „Sehen wir zu, daß wir hier verschwinden. Meinst du, du schaffst die Treppe?"

Javert blickte vernichtend auf Valjean herunter. „Ich werde müssen, denn ich gestatte dir sicher nicht, mich zu tragen. Ich bin nicht Marius."

„Dann kannst du sicher einen Moment dich an die Wand lehnen, ohne umzufallen, ich werde sehen, ob die Luft rein ist."

Ganz vorsichtig löste sich Valjeans Arm, und Javert lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Es fiel ihm schwerer, sich aufrecht zu halten, als er Valjean sehen lassen wollte. Aber er mußte stehen bleiben, Valjean würde ihn ansonsten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, über die Schulter werfen und hinauftragen, selbst wenn das physisch kaum möglich war.

Schwer atmend sah Javert zu, wie Valjean die Treppe hinaufschlich, sich dort oben für einige Augenblicke umsah und dann zurückkehrte. „Ich denke, wir sollten es versuchen." Javert stützte sich erneut auf Valjeans Schulter. Sie benötigten mehrere Minuten, bis sie oben angekommen waren. „Ich sehe nach, ob wir über den Hof können." Valjeans Blick hatte etwas Besorgtes an sich. „Ich bin sofort wieder hier."

Javert erwiderte nichts, sondern lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür und bemühte sich, das Zittern, welches seinen Körper durchlief, zu unterdrücken.

Vorsichtig öffnete Valjean die Tür und blickte hinaus. Soweit das Blickfeld frei war, schien der Hof leer zu sein, allerdings versperrte die Kutsche den Großteil der Sicht. So leise wie möglich umrundete er den Wagen – und wäre am Hinterrad fast mit Lagarde zusammengestoßen, der von der anderen Seite um die Kutsche schlich.

„Sie überraschen mich, Monsieur," sagte Lagarde mit seiner übertriebenen Höflichkeit und zog die Pistole aus dem Gürtel. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß ein Mann Ihres Alters so schnell aus dem Keller herauskommt. Ist Ihr Begleiter auch hier draußen?"

„Nein," antwortete Valjean lauter als nötig, „so, wie Sie ihn zugerichtet haben, schafft er die Treppe nicht."

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mit Ihnen beiden machen soll," seufzte Lagarde. „Sie gehören ja nicht zu denen, die vom Angesicht der Erde hinweggefegt werden müssen."

„Und wer sind die?" Valjean hatte jene unnatürliche Ruhe angenommen, die er im Angesicht von Gefahr schon mehrfach gezeigt hatte.

„Diese widerlichen Geschöpfe, die das Werk des Herrn mit ihrem Tun besudeln."

„Und das ist Ihre Mission? Diese Geschöpfe hierherzubringen?"

„Richtig. Sie haben die Möglichkeit zu bereuen, aber sie tun es nicht wirklich." Lagardes Stimme bekam etwas drängendes. „Sie lügen mich an, daß kann ich sehen, denn ich schaue ihnen ins Herz."

Valjean unterdrückte ein Würgen. Lagarde war komplett wahnsinnig. Er brachte seine Opfer hierher, verlangte von ihnen über Stunden Reue und schnitt ihnen dann das Herz heraus, um die Aufrichtigkeit dieser Reue zu überprüfen? Gab es etwas, das noch kranker war?

„Sie verstehen, daß ich Sie, auch wenn Sie nicht zu denen gehören, nicht einfach gehen lassen kann," fuhr Lagarde fort. „Ich habe einmal eine Meldung gemacht bei meinen Vorgesetzten über das sündige Tun, doch die haben gesagt, sie könnten nichts machen. Es sei nicht mehr verboten. Da wußte ich, daß Gott mich bestimmt hatte, ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten. Und wenn ich Sie gehen ließe, dann könnte ich meine Mission nicht zu Ende führen." Plötzlich änderte sich Lagardes Stimme und bekam einen befehlenden Ton. „Wenn Sie schon einmal hier sind, dann können Sie mir helfen. Holen Sie das Bündel aus dem Wagen."

Valjean warf einen Blick in die Kutsche. Im Fußraum lag eine schmale Gestalt gefesselt und geknebelt. Auf den zweiten Blick war er froh über letzteres, denn bei der Gestalt handelte es sich um die Prinzessin. Bei Clerys Art war die Wahrscheinlichkeit riesig, daß er über Valjeans Vergangenheit und über die Rolle, die Javert in seinem Leben spielte, nicht den Mund halten würde. „Soll ich ihn nach unten in den Keller bringen?" fragte Valjean erneut lauter als notwendig, während er Clery aus dem Wagen hob. Der gab hinter seinem Knebel einige undefinierbare Laute von sich, als er Valjean erkannte.

„Ja, bringen Sie das da in den Keller."

Clery wog nicht besonders viel, so daß Valjean es schaffte, auf dem Weg zur Haustür ohne Anstrengung ein Stoßgebet zu formen: „Gott, laß ihn mich gehört haben, laß ihn nicht ohnmächtig geworden sein."

Lagarde folgte ihm mit der Pistole im Anschlag.

Als Valjean mit Clery auf den Armen die Haustür durchschritt, wagte er nicht, auch nur einen Blick zur Seite zu werfen, auch wenn es ihn noch so sehr danach verlangte zu sehen, ob es Javert gut ging.

Der Schlag, der Lagarde am Hinterkopf traf, war weder wohlgezielt, noch von irgendeiner Eleganz, sondern nur reine rohe Kraft. Der zweite Schlag traf mit solcher Gewalt den Arm mit der Waffe, daß Valjean sich einbildete, das Geräusch knackender Knochen zu hören. Unsanft ließ er Clery zu Boden fallen und stürzte sich ebenfalls auf Lagarde. Die Pistole war bereits unter der Wucht von Javerts zweitem Schlag zu Boden gefallen.

Lagarde hatte wenig den Schlägen zweier kräftiger Männer entgegenzusetzen und wich zurück. Ein Entkommen war unmöglich, denn Javert blockierte die Tür mit seinem Körper. Trotzdem machte Lagarde einen Versuch. Er stürmte auf Javert zu und trat ihm mit aller Kraft gegen die Schußwunde. Javert schrie auf und stieß Lagarde von sich.

Mit einem Zorn, der seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr so heftig in ihm getobt hatte, packte Valjean Lagarde und schleuderte ihn die Treppe hinunter. Erst am Fuß der Treppe blieb er bewegungslos liegen. Valjean griff nach der Pistole, stieg die Stufen herunter und untersuchte Lagarde vorsichtig. Er fand einen schwachen Puls. Mit rohem Griff zerrte er den bewegungslosen Körper in das Kellerverlies, warf die Tür zu und blockierte sie mit einem Stück Kaminholz. Dann war Valjean wieder oben an der Haustür.

Javert war inzwischen an der Wand zu Boden gerutscht, er keuchte besorgniserregend, und die Wunde hatte erneut zu bluten begonnen. Valjean kniete neben ihm nieder und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Ich besorge dir einen Arzt, hörst du, aber du mußt durchhalten."

„So schnell wirst du mich nicht los," Javerts Worte kamen stoßweise.

„Genau das wollte ich hören." Valjean drückte ihm die Pistole in die Hand. „Ich nehme den Wagen, schaffe einen Arzt und Lucien hierher. Ich verspreche dir, mich zu beeilen."

In diesem Moment stieß Clery einen protestierenden Laut aus. „Ich mache ihn vielleicht besser los, nur für den Fall, daß du das Bewußtsein verlierst," sagte Valjean und löste Clerys Fesseln und Knebel. Er warf einen letzten Blick voller Sorge auf Javert und war schon fast an der Tür, als er sich umwandte: „Du bleibst bei ihm, Prinzessin. Wenn du nicht mehr hier bist, oder es ihm schlechter geht, wenn ich zurückkomme, wirst du es bereuen." Dann war Valjean verschwunden.

„Das war ziemlich deutlich," meinte Clery und schauderte. „Kaum bin ich einem mordlustigen Irren entkommen, der mir vor meinem eigenen Haus auflauert und ständig murmelt, ich solle bereuen, da werde ich schon wieder bedroht."

Javert fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich erschöpft. Er wollte nur die Augen schließen und schlafen.

„He, Polizist, nicht einschlafen," sagte Clery, und Javert schreckte zusammen; er war tatsächlich kurz weggenickt. „Ich denke nicht, daß es gut ist, wenn Sie einschlafen, für keinen von uns. Sie wachen vielleicht nicht wieder auf, und mich wird Valjean umbringen, wenn Ihnen etwas passiert."

„Ich werde mich bemühen, mich wach zu halten," murmelte Javert angestrengt. Er versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, die Müdigkeit zu ignorieren. Doch es war so schwer, selbst als er sich vorstellte, wie Valjean ihn nicht mehr am Leben vorfand und dessen selbstzerstörerische Reaktion darauf.

„Ich habe ja schon in Toulon gewußt, daß er etwas besonderes ist," begann Clery munter zu plaudern. „Ich hatte dort ja den Ruf, mich an die Anführer der Sträflinge zu hängen. Er hätte ein solcher sein können, ich hätte ihn dazu machen können."

Javert drehte den Kopf und warf Clery einen leicht gequälten Blick zu.

„Aber er ignorierte mich, wie er die meisten dort ignorierte. Wie haben Sie es geschafft, ihn zu überzeugen?"

„Er hat mich überzeugt," antwortete Javert kurz angebunden.

„Wie lange hat er dafür benötigt?"

„Vielleicht hätte er den Knebel nicht entfernen sollen." Javert hatte wenig Lust, ausgerechnet Clery Einzelheiten über seine Gefühle anzuvertrauen.

Clery zuckte die Schultern. „Ich versuche nur, Sie wachzuhalten, Polizist. Und ich dachte, es wäre leichter, wenn ich ein Thema aussuchen, was uns beide interessiert."

Ein leises Stöhnen entfleuchte Javerts Lippen. Er haßte es, einsehen zu müssen, daß die Prinzessin recht hatte. „Dreißig Jahre," seufzte er resignierend und stellte fest, wie absurd das eigentlich klang. „Wir sind dreißig Jahre umeinander herum geschlichen."

„Er ist wohl sehr hartnäckig, was?"

„Hartnäckiger und sturköpfiger als jedes andere Wesen auf der Welt. Gott, wie sehr habe ich verabscheut, was er gewesen ist, wie sehr habe ich _ihn_ verabscheut."

„Wenn ich mir ansehe, wie Sie ihn anschauen, will ich auch mal so verabscheut werden."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wann daraus etwas anderes wurde," sprach Javert mehr zu sich selbst weiter. „Ich habe es ignoriert, so lange ich konnte. Es war fast zu spät, als ich es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Ich mußte einsehen, daß Jean Valjean alles für mich geworden war. Ich hatte keine Wahl, als ihn zu lieben. Aber mir ist nie so ganz klar geworden, war er eigentlich an mir findet."

„Sie gucken nicht häufig in den Spiegel, oder?"

„Was?"

„Tun Sie es das nächste Mal einfach." Aus Clerys Mund kam ein Laut, der wie ein Lachen kann. „Glauben Sie einer alten tante, daß sie von diesen Dingen etwas versteht."

Der Blick, den Javert diesmal in Richtung Clery warf, war forschend und nachdenklich.

„He, Polizist, was sehen Sie mich so an?"

Javert konnte trotz seiner Schmerzen ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. So war es also, Clery fand ihn attraktiv? Vielleicht sollte er wirklich bei seiner nächsten Rasur länger in den Spiegel sehen, als es nötig war, um sich nicht zu verletzen. „Entweder fange ich an, Fieberphantasien zu entwickeln, oder ich höre einen Wagen," sagte er schließlich nach einer Pause.

Clery lauschte. „Da kommt jemand," bestätigte er.

Javert atmete erleichtert aus. Er wußte, daß er nicht mehr allzulange ausgehalten hätte.

Es war deutlich zu hören, daß der Wagen in den Hof einfuhr, und gleich darauf ein zweiter und ein dritter folgten. Und dann flog die Haustür auf, vor allen anderen stürmte Valjean herein, fiel neben Javert auf die Knie und stieß erleichtert aus: „Ich habe den ganzen Weg hin und zurück gebetet, daß ich nicht zuviel Zeit brauche." Ohne Rücksicht auf die anderen, hinter ihm waren noch mehrere Polizisten mit Lucien an der Spitze und ein junger Mann mit Arzttasche hereingestürmt, beugte er sich vor und küßte Javert leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.

Valjean war ein Mann mit vielen Fähigkeiten, er konnte Hauswände hochklettern, stundenlang erwachsene Menschen tragen, jemanden aus der gefährlichsten Stelle der Seine herausziehen, Türen ohne Schlüssel öffnen, doch was er am besten konnte, war überraschenderweise küssen. Ohne daß es eine bewußte Reaktion war, schlang Javert einen Arm um Valjeans Nacken, um ihn noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen.

Während Clery die Szene ein wenig neidisch beobachtete, und die Polizisten peinlich berührt versuchten, woanders hinzusehen, tippte der Arzt Valjean nach einer Weile auf die Schulter und sagte mit einer für sein Alter überraschend sonoren Baßstimme: „Monsieur, lassen Sie ihm noch ein bißchen Luft zum Atmen."

Bedauernd löste Valjean die Umarmung und strich Javert eine Strähne, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatte, aus dem Gesicht. Javert griff nach der Hand, drückte einen Kuß auf die Innenseite der Handfläche und ließ sie dann los.

„Ich bin Dr. Alexandre Grenvil," sagte er Arzt, der noch so jung aussah, daß Javert kurzfristig überlegte, ob er überhaupt schon fertig mit seinem Studium sein konnte. „Ich werde mir jetzt Ihre Wunde ansehen."

Valjean stand auf und wandte sich an Lucien. „Ihr Mörder ist unten im Keller. Keine Ahnung, ob er noch am Leben ist. Er ist die Treppe hinuntergestürzt."

Luciens Blick war ein wenig zweifelnd, doch er sagte nichts, sondern ging mit zweien seiner Männer nach unten. Valjean seufzte. Hoffentlich kam der junge Sergeant nicht noch auf die Idee, den Sturz genauer zu überprüfen. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, Objekt einer polizeilichen Untersuchung zu sein.

„Ich werde die Kugel jetzt entfernen," sagte Dr. Grenvil. „Das wird ziemlich wehtun."

„Das habe ich auch nicht anders erwartet," knurrte Javert.

„Können Sie sich irgendwo festhalten?"

Wortlos kniete Valjean wieder nieder und nahm Javerts Hände in die seinen.

Der Arzt machte sich an die blutige Arbeit. Javert gab keinen Laut von sich, doch sein Griff um Valjeans Hände wurde regelmäßig fester, teilweise befürchtete letzterer, seine Finger würden brechen. Ihre Blicke hielten einander fest und gaben Javert zusätzlichen Halt.

Ob der offensichtlichen Jugend des Arztes machte Valjean sich ernsthaft Sorgen, ob er eigentlich wußte, was er tat, doch nach einigen Minuten stieß Grenvil einen leisen Laut des Triumphes aus und hob mit seiner Pinzette eine verformte Kugel in die Höhe.

Javert sah die Kugel und gab endlich dem Drang in seinem Inneren nach, den er schon die ganze Zeit verspürt hatte; er wurde ohnmächtig.

Valjean bettete seinen Kopf an seine Schulter. „Werden Sie ihn durchbekommen, Doktor?"

„Ja, sicher," sagte Grenvil fast ein wenig beleidigt. „Er wird allerdings eine Weile zum Gehen einen Stock brauchen."

„Dann hinken wir gemeinsam," entgegnete Valjean gleichzeitig vor Erleichterung lachend und weinend.

„Ich lasse Sie jetzt kurz allein. Ich muß mir den Mann im Keller ansehen." Grenvil griff nach seiner Tasche und stieg die Treppe hinunter.

Clery, der die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden sitzengeblieben war, stand auf. „Du bist ein sehr glücklicher Mann, Valjean, ich hoffe, das weißt du," sagte er mit einem langen Blick auf Javert.

„Ja, das weiß ich," antwortete Valjean und fügte hinzu, als er sah, daß Clery sich entfernen wollte, „Ich danke dir, Prinzessin."

XXX

„Violetta, ich bin in der Lage, allein zu essen, ich habe eine Wunde am Bein, nicht am Arm," beschwerte sich Javert lautstark und versuchte wie ein kleines Kind, den Kopf vor dem Löffel wegzudrehen, den Violetta ihm vor den Mund hielt.

„Sie benehmen sich wie Pierre," erwiderte Violetta. „Das ist Ihrer doch gar nicht würdig, M. Javert."

Javert wollte gerade erwidern, daß er es wirklich nicht notwendig fand, bemuttert zu werden, als er fühlte, wie ihm von hinten das Kissen in seinem Rücken aufgeschüttelt wurde. „Madame la Baronne...," begann er mit wachsender Verzweiflung.

„Wir hatten doch schon darüber gesprochen, daß Sie mich, da Sie zur Familie gehören, ‚Cosette' nennen," erklärte die Baronin Pontmercy.

„Cosette, ich brauche kein Kissen. Wenn ich eines brauche, kann ich das sagen. Ich bin dreiundfünfzig Jahre alt, ich kann meine Wünsche artikulieren." Es war grauenvoll, was für ein Aufhebens alle Welt um seine Verletzung machte. Seit Tagen gaben sich die Besucher in ihrer Wohnung die Klinke in die Hand. Marius und Cosette waren jeden Tag gekommen, Violetta und Lucien waren praktisch eingezogen, die Prinzessin hatte sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt, und natürlich kam auch Dr. Grenvil täglich, um nach seinem Patienten zu sehen.

Andererseits, wäre ihm das Mißgeschick einer Verwundung vor anderthalb Jahren passiert, hätte sich niemand um sein Wohlbefinden gesorgt, niemand hätte außer einem Arzt bei ihm vorbeigeschaut. Jetzt jedoch kam Violetta jeden Tag mit stärkendem Essen, was Alphonsine von einem Eifersuchtsanfall in den nächsten trieb, Cosette brachte immer frisches Obst mit, und Marius war gestern mit einem schwarzen Stock mit Silberknauf als Geschenk angekommen.

Heute waren sich Marius und Dr. Grenvil das erste Mal begegnet und hatten festgestellt, daß sie sich kannten. Dr. Grenvil hatte während der Barrikaden verletzte Aufständische im improvisierten Lazarett behandelt, ein Umstand, der erklärte, weswegen er soviel von Schußwunden verstand. Jetzt standen die beiden in einer Ecke des Salons und unterhielten sich leise und intensiv. Es schien Marius sehr gut zu tun, daß eine weitere Person außer Valjean und ihm die Barrikaden überlebt hatte, mit dem er über seine toten Freunde sprechen konnte.

Lucien wurde niedergedrückt durch Schuldgefühle; er fühlte sich verantwortlich für Javerts Verwundung, denn erst er hatte ihn in den Fall verwickelt. Daher war er immer, wenn sein Dienst es erlaubte, vorbeigekommen. An diesem Tag erschien er mit der Nachricht, daß Lagarde in der vorangegangenen Nacht seinen schweren Verletzungen, die er sich beim Sturz von der Treppe zugezogen hatte, erlegen war. Es gab niemanden, der dies wirklich bedauerte.

Jetzt stand Lucien ein wenig unschlüssig herum, bis er schließlich zu Valjean hinüberging, der in dem Sessel nur wenige Zentimeter neben der Chaiselongue saß, auf der Javert lag.

„Ich möchte Ihnen sagen, daß es keine Ermittlungen wegen Lagardes Tod geben wird," sagte Lucien. „Er ist im Kampf die Treppe herabgestützt, das wird auch in meinem Bericht stehen."

„Das ist beruhigend zu hören," erwiderte Valjean.

„Und ich habe noch etwas zu sagen," fuhr Lucien fort. „Die Art und Weise, wie ich mich in den letzten Monaten benommen habe, war albern und kindisch. Sogar Pierre hätte sich erwachsener verhalten. Sie haben Ihr Leben riskiert, um Morde aufzuklären, die sonst niemanden interessierten. Es ist mir gleichgültig, was Sie in Ihrer Jugend getan haben mögen, M. Jean, das haben mir die letzten Tage deutlich gemacht. Ich möchte Sie bitten, mir meine Dummheit zu verzeihen."

„Sie haben ungemein großes Glück, Lucien," entgegnete Valjean und blickte Javert lächelnd an. „Verzeihen ist eine meiner ganz starken Seiten." Er reichte Lucien die Hand. Der junge Polizist schüttelte sie.

„Valjean," raunte Javert ihm zu, „da kommt Cosette mit einer weiteren Decke. Bitte rette mich."

Valjean hatte in den vergangenen Tagen Javerts wachsende Ungeduld aufgrund seines Umsorgtwerdens amüsiert zur Kenntnis genommen, aber jetzt brauchte er wirklich Hilfe. „Du siehst müde aus, mein Lieber," sagte er laut und vernehmlich. „Ich glaube, du solltest dich etwas hinlegen. Komm, ich helfe dir nach nebenan." Er half Javert auf, reichte ihm den neuen Stock und geleitete ihn zur Tür.

Dort drehte sich Javert zu den anderen Anwesenden um. „Sie entschuldigen uns doch sicher."

Valjean brachte ihn ins Schlafzimmer, half ihm aufs Bett und zog ihm die Schuhe aus.

„Ich komme mir vor wie ein kleines Kind, so wie sie alle um mich herumspringen," beklagte Javert sich. „Ein Schuß ins Bein ist doch kein Grund, sich so albern zu benehmen."

„Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich."

„Ja, und das ist es, was mich erschreckt." Javert streckte die Hand aus. „Bleib ein bißchen bei mir."

„Das heißt, du bist gar nicht müde?" Valjean lächelte. „Hast du etwa gelogen?"

„_Du_ hast behauptet, ich sei müde."

Valjean streckte sich neben Javert auf dem Bett aus und zog sein Kinn zu sich heran, um ihn zu küssen. „Tue dir und mir einen Gefallen. Hör auf damit."

Javert dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Wenn du wünscht, daß ich aufhöre, Ermittlungen anzustellen, tue ich das."

„Ermittlungen?" Valjean schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich spreche doch nicht von deinen Ermittlungen. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, daß du es tun sollst, wenn du es willst. Ich gebe zu, daß ich glücklich wäre, wenn du das nächste Mal nicht gleich wieder einen verrückten Massenmörder jagen würdest, aber ich würde dich nie bitten, etwas aufzugeben, was dir wichtig ist."

„Wovon sprichst du dann?"

„Davon, daß du selbst nach mehr als einem Jahr nicht zu verstehen scheinst, daß es keinen Grund gibt, mir irgendwie dankbar zu sein. Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet, du hast mir mein Leben zurückgegeben, wir sind quitt."

„Ja, aber du hast mir eine Familie gegeben, Menschen, die sich da drüber darum streiten, wessen Suppe ich essen soll..."

„Du hast das gleiche getan."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Javert, was wäre aus mir geworden, wenn du tatsächlich ertrunken wärst? Wenn du nicht der Mittelpunkt meines Leben geworden wärest?"

Javert fühlte, wie sich sein Herz bei diesen Worten weitete. „So siehst du mich?"

„Ja." Valjean strich ihm spielerisch über die empfindliche Haut am Hals. „Ohne dich wäre ich ein alter, einsamer Mann geworden, der nicht damit fertig geworden wäre, daß sein einziges Kind geheiratet hat, der seinen Lebensinhalt verloren hat und zu müde ist, einen neuen zu suchen. Doch mit dir habe ich Cosette und Marius in mein Leben zurückbringen können. Ich habe die Stiftung, Violetta, die fast so etwas ist wie eine zweite Tochter, einen Polizisten, der sich bei mir entschuldigt, die Kinder... Und das alles wäre ohne dich nicht möglich gewesen."

„Mir war nicht bewußt, daß... daß..."

„Daß mein Leben ohne dich in einem Alptraum geendet hätte? Ist aber so."

Javert starrte Valjean ins Gesicht. Er hatte gewußt, daß Valjean ihn liebte, daran hatte er niemals Grund zum Zweifel gehabt, aber er hatte nicht gewußt, wie wichtig seine bloße Existenz für den anderen war. Die Prinzessin hatte ihm geraten, einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen, doch das war gar nicht nötig; der Ausdruck in Valjeans Gesicht ersetzte jeden Spiegel.

Javert beugte sich vor und küßte ihn lange und ausgiebig. Dann ließ er seine Lippen langsam an Valjeans Hals hinunter gleiten.

„Ich habe Angst, daß ich dir weh tue," flüsterte Valjean mit Blick auf die Verletzung.

„Das könntest du gar nicht," murmelte Javert, die Lippen immer noch an Valjeans Hals, und begann das Hemd des anderen aufzuknöpfen.

Plötzlich lachte Valjean leise auf. „Du weißt, daß sie nebenan wahrscheinlich alle möglichen Vermutungen anstellen werden, was wir hier tun, wenn ich nicht wieder auftauche."

„Dann sollen sie das doch tun," antwortete Javert mit einer Souveränität, die ihm gerade auf diesem Gebiet bisher gefehlt hatte.


End file.
